


He Turns Thirty-Seven Today

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Sean's thirty-seventh birthday, Elijah reflects on their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Turns Thirty-Seven Today

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sean's 37th birthday in 2008. This is the companion piece to Elijah's 2008 birthday fic, _He Turns Twenty-Seven Today_.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ink_gypsy/pic/000554cd/)

He turns thirty-seven today, and just like last year, he's in a state about his age. He'll probably keep dreading birthdays until _I_ turn forty, then finally stop being so concerned about how old _he_ is.

The ten-year gap between us used to bother him a lot more when I was younger. I know some of the guilt he felt when we made love back then was because of my age, that he felt he was corrupting me. Not that I was a minor the first time we were together, even though I still looked like jailbait, but he used to say that having sex with me made him feel like a dirty old man. I'll admit I had some fun with that, until I saw how much it upset him.

I finally realized that he believed he was cheating me of the life I could have with someone else, someone who'd come to me without so much baggage, but I've always known what I wanted, and I was finally able to convince him of it. He's such a wonderful lover, but what I remember most about those early days was the love I always saw in his eyes when we were together, something that's never changed.

There _are_ signs of his aging, like the glasses he needs to wear now, but I think they suit him. I know he felt funny at first, but since he's wearing them more in public, I think he's less self-conscious about them now. He still obsesses over his fluctuating weight and probably always will. No matter how many times I tell him I'll love him whether he's big as a house or skinny as a snake, I'm sure he doesn't believe me. Ten years we've known each other, and he can still feel insecure about us, even when he has absolutely no reason to be.

He did have some fun with his look last year, letting his hair grow out and bringing back his _Toy Soldiers_ curls. I finally told him about the crush I had on Billy Tepper when I was eleven, and I'm not sure whether he was flattered or horrified by my confession. Probably a little of both.

He turns thirty-seven today, and when I look at him, I think how sure I was that I couldn't love him more than I did yesterday. Shows how wrong you can be.


End file.
